


Little Red

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, I'm not sure what else could I do, Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation, Jedi porn系列, M/M, Maul is the VIP of this web, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut Sex, all these are just PWP, porn star, 其实只是obikin而已, 各种比较简单的小pwp, 因为Maul是高级会员, 我的第一个系列, 我还是没学会讲故事, 所以我们才看这些小porn, 简单可能并不意味着短
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 小红帽Obi和大灰狼Anakin的故事，搬到纳布森林里的Qui-Gon带来了他年轻漂亮的徒弟，然后刚刚到这里，有些漂亮的孩子就被人惦记上了。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文，我将开始系列
> 
> Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation
> 
> 跟随VIP会员Maul的脚步，
> 
> 进入*Jedi porn*系列

纳布湖边，森林围绕的小木屋旁。

Qui-Gon的马车到了，头发灰白的Master从车上下来，回身托着腰抱下一个人。

跟高大硬朗的Master比起来，Obiwan实在过于娇小。他腼腆的红着脸，低头跟在Qui-Gon身后跟大家问好。

“你回来住，我们很高兴。”Yoda走上前欢迎他们，“你的新徒弟，我看见。”

“是的，Master Yoda。”Qui-Gon的大手按着Obiwan的肩膀，将年轻人推到身前，带着有点得意的笑容说道“这就是Obiwan。”

Obiwan坐在木屋的走廊上跟小伙伴们一起聊天，他柔软的金发上用红绸扎了一个巨大的蝴蝶结，映衬的脸蛋更加白皙可人，同样火红的小皮靴来回摇晃，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“这里很漂亮。”Quinlan飞快的咬完了自己的冰淇凌，被冻的脑仁发懵，他呲牙嘶了一阵，又开始惦记旁边的蛋糕。

“我也很喜欢这片森林。”Obiwan小声说道，他一边深处舌尖认真的品尝来之不易的甜点，一边将目光越过湖面，投向了更远处森绿色的树冠。

“不要走的太远。”Bail提醒道，他用举着冰棒的手比划了一下，小心的说道“那里据说有很多吃人的野兽。”

“啊！”Quinlan大叫了一声，吓得Obiwan一哆嗦，手里的冰淇凌球掉在了地上，少年憋憋嘴忍住自己的委屈，不太高兴的撇了Quinlan一眼。

“哦，胆小鬼。”Padme讽刺他。“我长这么大从来没有听说过。当年我们经常去林子里摘野果。”

“你不能把我们跟那个疯子相提并论。”Bail高声大叫，他很想证实给Obiwan自己没有说谎。“千万不要一个人到林子里去！”

“我知道啦。”Obiwan偷偷用手指沾了一点地上还未融化的冰淇凌，小心的放在嘴里品尝。

“……不能跑，不能走小路，不能偷吃给Padme点心，不能——”Qui-Gon的大手仔细又小心的整理好Obiwan头上的蝴蝶结，他歪着头笨拙的调整了一下，欣慰的看着自己漂亮的小徒弟。

多么天真美丽的Obiwan，他穿着红色的小裙子，眨着大眼睛乖巧又听话的点头，带动的蝴蝶结一晃一晃。

年轻的孩子，有雪白的肌肤，靓丽的金发，一双清纯动人的蓝眼睛。

Qui-Gon给他套上新做的红斗篷，忍不住伸出手，轻轻碰了碰他长着泪痣的脸颊，严厉的表情微微缓和了一点。这毕竟是Obiwan第一次一个人出门，虽然纳布这里很安全，但Qui-Gon还是担心他出现意外。家长过度的保护欲在作祟，他安慰自己，Obiwan已经是个成年人了，这么听话的孩子，能发生什么事呢？

“早点回来。Obiwan。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，看着Obiwan跨上篮子，开心的挥动手臂跟自己告别。有点得意，有点欣慰，又觉得有些不安。Plo在身后拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长的安慰道“学徒长大了，总又一天会离开我们的。”

Qui-Gon的眼睛一直盯着那个红色的小人，直到蹦蹦跳跳的身影消失在了树林里。“我以前哪怕是送学徒出师，也从来没有过这种感觉。”

“他会没事的。”Plo真诚的说道。

阳光穿过树叶的缝隙，在Obiwan美丽的脸蛋上来回跳荡，他遵守Master的叮嘱不紧不慢的在鲜花围绕的大路上前行。

新烤的巧克力曲奇在篮子里散发出浓郁的香气，Obiwan忍不住掀开了一点餐巾，将鼻子凑了过去，深深的吸气。闭上眼睛陶醉在诱人的味道里。

Obiwan再睁开眼睛的时候，有些惊讶。一个金色短发的小男孩站在路边，咬着手指尖看着自己。

“早上好，Obiwan。”

“早上好。”Obiwan歪头看着他，觉得自己好像从来没见过这个孩子。

“请问你这么早要到哪里去？”那个孩子奶声奶气的问道。

“我要去Padme小姐那里。”

“你的篮子里是什么？”

“巧克力曲奇。”Obiwan柔声说道，他伸手拿了一块递了过去。

男孩接过曲奇翻动了几下，放在鼻子下闻了闻，一小口一小口的咀嚼。这个孩子陪着Obiwan一起走了一段，他的手总是无意识的抬起来拉着Obiwan手腕。

“谢谢你的曲奇。”那个孩子说道，他看到Obiwan的笑容不由得一愣，突然停下了脚步。“如果去看望女士的话，怎么能不带鲜花呢？”

单纯的Obiwan眨眨眼睛，显然并不知道有这样的礼节，但他不想自己被纳布的居民当作一个不懂礼貌的客人。“你说的对，也许我该摘一把鲜花给Padme，让她高兴高兴。现在天色还早，我应该不会去迟的。”

“我知道林子里有个地方，那里的花朵开得非常好。”金发的孩子微笑起来，他拽着Obiwan的手就要离开大陆，走到茂密的树林里。

“可是——”美丽的蓝眼睛有点担忧，他低头看看了自己的新靴子，还有新裙子，如果不听Master的话，不小心弄脏了，回家的话又要受到责骂。

“相信，那并不远，”像是看出了他的担忧，孩子故意说道“你难道在害怕树林里的野兽吗？Obiwan。”

“当然不是，”Obiwan立刻反驳道，他小心的在树林里选择下脚的地方，离开了大路，跟随那个孩子走进林子去采花。如果连一个小孩子都不害怕，那他又需要担心什么呢？

两个人一边走，一边寻觅着好看的花朵，每采下一朵花，那个孩子都在摇头，告诉他前面还有更大更美丽的花朵。两人越走越深，树林越来越密，花朵越来越少，光线也慢慢黯淡下来。

Obiwan被牵着手，小心的拎着自己的裙䙓，慢慢完全看不清道路，只能完全依赖孩子的牵引。

他越走越就有一种异样的感觉，甚至能够听到胸腔里砰砰乱跳。我应该听从Qui-Gon的嘱咐，不应该远离大路这么多，这个漆黑的林子里说不定真的会有野兽把我吃了。

Obiwan的身体害怕的发抖，他大声叫道：“也许我们该回去了！”，可是没有听到回答。

抓着他的手拉的更近了，Obiwan发现这个孩子的力气太大，几乎是抓着自己向前走。

“哎？”他说，“你的手怎么变的这样大呀？”

“为了更好地牵着你呀！”

“可是，你的声音怎么这样也变了呀？”Obiwan又问。

“为了你听的更清楚呀！”

两个人前方似乎出现了隐约的光线，这时Obiwan才惊讶的发现，牵着自己的是个比Qui-Gon还要高大强壮的男子。

“你怎么变的这样高呀？”Obiwan惊叫道。

“可以更好地抱着你呀。”那个男子终于在山洞前停了下来，他慢慢的回头，火热贪婪的目光在阴影中透露出危险的气息。

他一把拽过Obiwan，将人牢牢的抱在怀里，贴着他柔软香甜的金发，闭上眼满足的深嗅着期盼已久的气息。

“你，你为什么要带我来这个地方？”Obiwan吓得的身体完全僵硬，篮子掉在了地上。淡蓝色的眼睛里充满了泪光，慌乱的来回摇晃，发软双腿直不住的打颤。

“当然是为了一口把你吃掉！”

————————————TBC————————————  
我今天晚上实在吃的太饱，

所以卡在肉上了。

请大家随便看看吧


	2. Chapter 2

Obiwan眼睛里泛着水雾，拽着自己的裙䙓高高掀起到胸口，白皙的双腿并拢在一起瑟瑟发抖，抚摸在他腿上的大手顺着柔软的肌肤慢慢摸索到了屁股。

他的上衣完全褪下来堆在腰上，两颗丰硕粉红的乳头，更加凸显了洁白细腻的胸脯。

“大灰狼先生，呀——！”Obiwan小声惊呼，那只大手顺着内裤的边缘直接摸了股缝。

“不要躲！”Anakin呲牙呵斥道，吓得淡蓝色的大眼睛里水雾更浓。

Obiwan惊慌又哀求的看着他，一脸懵懂的说道:“你说摸完了就不会吃我的。”

Anakin将下巴抵在他的肩膀上，搂着Obiwan的后腰不让他闪躲，好方便另一只手放肆的在大腿中间摸索，他的声音低沉，“要摸到我说可以了。” 

“好，好的。” Obiwan脸色十分紧张，小声回应道，他顺从的分开双腿，即使很害怕还是努力忍受这种怪异的抚摸。

Anakin紧紧盯着他，眼睛又眯了起来，那种算计猎物般的目光让Obiwan浑身颤抖，咬紧了下唇让自己不至于哭出声“自己把它脱下来。”

Obiwan眼神闪躲，有些慌乱的摇摇头，带动脑袋上的蝴蝶结来回晃动，“不，Master说不能在别人面前脱内裤。”

他已经犯了错，如果再被master知道自己在陌生人面前脱光光，Obiwan好害怕自己又被批评。

“是吗?”Anakin定定的看着他，他长得英俊又痞气，身型也要较Obiwan高大的多，露出这样严肃表情的时候让Obiwan很害怕。 

他咬着嘴唇不肯答应，在丢性命和被批评的思想斗争中挣扎了一会儿才小声说道:“大灰狼先生，你可以帮我脱下来嘛？”

Anakin差点被他逗笑，怎么会有这么傻气的少年，他半蹲下来，扶着Obiwan的腿，拽下了他脚上漆红的小羊皮靴子，拉着雪白的灯笼裤轻轻一拽。Obiwan的身体瑟缩了一下，却还是乖乖的不敢躲避，乖巧的拎着裙子站在那里，任凭自己完全赤裸的下体展示在这个陌生人眼前。

Obiwan并不信任他，那种贪婪火热的目光，明明就是写满了‘想吃’两个字。但他也不敢激怒这个野兽，万一他真的伸出獠牙，向自己的脖子咬下来。Obiwan害怕的想，那我就再也见不到master了。

冰冷粗糙手掌突然触摸到了他柔软温顺的阴茎，将那粉嫩粉色的器官握了个严严实实，抵在掌心轻轻揉捏。Obiwan的双腿微微发抖，腰部也出现了奇怪的酸软。

“这里也好漂亮，”Anakin仔细的玩弄着跟主人一样单纯可爱的阴茎，他凑上去轻轻闻着属于少年干净清爽的味道，觊觎许久的甜美果实，终于还是落在了手心中。“告诉我，别人有没有碰过?” 

Obiwan被他的模样吓到了，被揉着的下体又羞又觉得爽，一时间眼睛里的雾气更浓，他连忙摇头呜咽道:“没……没有的，大灰狼先生。Master说……，呜，不能随便给别人看自己的身体。 ” 

Anakin笑了起来，有些邪佞危险的味道，“很好，Qui-Gon把你教的很好。”

Obiwan呆愣住了，瞪大了眼睛难以置信的看着Anakin。他知道?大灰狼为什什么会知道master的名字?

还等Obiwan没回神，Anakin已经站起来捏住了他的下巴，对上他疑惑惊恐的眼眸，“你身边的人，我每一个都认识。Obiwan，我观察你很久了。”看到少年惊讶的目光，Anakin更加得意，他用鼻尖轻轻按压Obiwan的脸蛋，继续说道“所以你不要想逃走，如果你敢违背我的话，我就去把他们全都吃了。”

Obiwan心下慌乱，他本能的想躲避，但Anakin的手臂已经箍住了他的腰，下一瞬柔软的嘴唇就贴了上来，⽤力的吻住他的嘴唇。

不是像平常那样轻柔快速的问好，而是一种混杂了欲望和侵略的湿吻。Anakin舌头探入进来，带着一点辛辣的醇香味，在他的口腔里肆意的扫荡，舔邸着发麻的上颚。Obiwan呜咽了一声，瞪大了眼睛想要躲开，但他被楼的太紧太火热，连呼吸都快要不能进行。

好——舒服，怎么会这么舒服？ 舌头被急切的舔邸着，连着津液都无法流出，Obiwan原本想抵抗的心思松懈下来，不仅不再反抗，反而无意识的还伸出舌头迎合着男人的亲吻。淫秽的交缠，变热的体温，不多时两个⼈就不得不放开对方，在过于火热的亲吻后，快速用力的呼吸。

Obiwan趴在他胸前，被吻到上不来气，张着红润的小嘴喘息，眼睛⾥水光潋滟，好一会儿都回不了神。

Anakin轻轻揉动他被吮到微微红肿的唇瓣，垂下眼睛眸色晦暗的欣赏微红娇艳的小脸，低声说道:“你看去很好吃。我是多么仁慈，才会放弃这么好的猎物。” 

Obiwan回过神来，才恍惚察觉⾃己做了一些不那么正确的事情，他羞耻的红着脸别过头去，低声说道:“你说过只是摸摸就放我回去。”

“当然。” Anakin低头去舔他的嘴唇，“我从来都说话算话。”他的手掀起Obiwan的红裙子，在白嫩的臀部来回抚摸，满意的感受着Obiwan的颤抖和闪躲。粗⼤的手指摸索着抽搐紧闭的后穴，试探着向里一戳。

受到惊吓的Obiwan差点跳起来，穿着白丝袜的小脚在地上乱跳。

“那里不行，大灰狼先生。”他扬起头，哀求的看着Anakin，本来就晕红的脸颊更是滚烫，虽然不知道Anakin要做什么，但他肯定不是什么好事。

“我说了要摸够才可以。里面外面都要摸。”那松软的⽳口慢慢被顶开，手指直直的插入小穴里，Anakin小心的一点点抽动，越来越深，怀里的人的挣扎减弱，慢慢发出一点撒娇般的鼻音。

身体里的手指越动越快，Obiwan无意识的搂住了Anakin的脖子，他觉得自己的身体越来越奇怪，有一点点痛但更多是深处越来越痒，积聚起来的空虚和期待，想要更深一点，再用力一点。他的头靠在结实坚硬的胸膛上，来回磨蹭，被手指的抽动搅和的又羞又急，越来越多的酸胀聚集在自己的小腹，好像每一次碰到一点，脚趾都会不自觉的绷紧。

”好痒……，啊，好痒，啊——！”Obiwan猛的扬起头，瞪大无辜单纯的眼睛，他的头脑在突然袭来的高潮中，一片爆炸般的失控。一股一股浓稠的液体从下体喷射出来，粘在他的裙子的蕾丝边上，稀稀拉拉的滴落在地。等Anakin的手指抽出来时，已经裹上了一层透明粘腻的浆液，他推开了一点怀里的少年，好笑的看着他射精后迷茫懵懂的模样。低声问道:“第一次嘛?嗯？”

Obiwan不明所以的点点头，他已经顾不得害羞，只是委屈又局促的用手想把裙子清理干净。他咬着嘴唇不言语，眼泪在泛红的眼眶里打转，隐约只觉得大灰狼骗了自己，可是又说不出来反驳的原因。

“可以了吗？”他吸吸鼻子，轻轻的整理了一下裙摆，“里面也给你摸了，大灰狼先生。”

“快了，”Anakin看着被⾃己欺负了的少年，倔强的低着头不肯哭出声，只是委屈的看着褪到自己脚腕上的内裤。他温暖的身体发出一种被蹂躏到成熟香甜的味道，每一根发丝里都沾染上了动人旖旎的情欲。Anakin终于忍笑着收回了手，去解⾃己的腰带。 

Obiwan愣了一下，有些惊恐的看着他，“大灰狼先生，你、你要做什什么?”

“最后一个地方，” 皮带解开，被随手扔在一旁的地上，Anakin坐在稻草堆上，顺势脱下了自己的衣服。即使Obiwan侧过脸羞于承认，但他的眼睛还是看到了那根粗大的阴茎弹跳了出来。

他忍不住叫出来。那根比自己大的多的阴茎让他脸红⼼跳，Obiwan隐约感觉到他想做什么，但又不敢相信这是真的。

“坐上来，Obiwan。让我能摸摸你的身体里面。”Anakin撇嘴笑了一下，狡猾又凶狠的表情让Obiwan抱着胳膊直哆嗦。“如果你不快一点让我摸完的话，就来不及回家了。”

Obiwan分开腿，跪在有点扎人的稻草上，他低着头扶着Anakin的肩膀，小心的用屁股磨蹭那根炙热坚硬的阴茎。

大灰狼要用这个东西摸索他的身体，Obiwan害怕的想哭，那么粗那么大的东西，他的手都握不紧，真的能插进他那么紧，那么小的地方吗?他会不会是想这样杀死自己，好把自己吃掉。

还没等Obiwan想明白，Anakin就掀起他身前的裙䙓，塞在他嘴里。全部赤裸的下身，除了小腿上齐膝的白色的丝袜，就只剩下挂在左脚踝上的内裤。Obiwan羞耻的别开脸，不想让Anakin看到他的表情，但带着泪痣的侧脸却因为这种柔软羞怯，更加楚楚动人。

Anakin扶着他的腰，露出惬意舒适的坏笑，粗大阴茎已经抵上湿润柔软的臀缝，正在那⾥流连磨蹭，让腺液沾满饱满的屁股，他又伸出舌头轻轻凑过去舔Obiwan的耳垂，嘴角露出冷笑，“咬紧一点，你也不希望再把裙子弄脏。” 

Obiwan被他的言语刺激的浑身一颤，他微微挣扎起来，尽管一点意义也没有，还是在喉咙里发出一点轻微的呜咽。

“如果我摸的不满意，”Anakin吐着热气的嘴唇，顺着他的耳垂缓缓滑落，亲吻在纤细修长的脖颈儿上，他露出一点獠牙，轻轻的撕咬，感受Obiwan的僵硬和紧绷。又用鼻尖安慰似的在鲜红牙印上揉动，“我会随时反悔，吃掉你。”

Obiwan慌忙点头，他急切的扭动了一下腰，想要追逐着Anakin的阴茎‘抚摸’自己。“真乖。”Anakin满意的在他下巴上亲吻，充满柔情的用手指帮Obiwan撩开了散乱的金发，别在耳后。

然后再也不顾及的扶住自己的阴茎抵上扩张后湿漉漉柔软的后穴，扶着Obiwan的腰，缓缓的一点一点推开少年紧绷的身体，插入进去。

这种被撑开的感觉极其鲜明，跟手指完全不同，Obiwan被刺激的扬起头，咬紧了牙发出一阵阵哀鸣。太粗太大，动的又极其缓慢，好像要让身体的每一寸都能完整的体味到这种占有和情欲。茎身上盘满的青筋，在狭窄柔软的内壁上摩擦感太过清晰，湿热的肠道里，奇妙温暖的快感和被撑坏的恐惧同时来袭，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，任凭生理性的眼泪顺着自己的脸颊流到耳朵里。

不要，不要他再进去了，会坏掉的，他绝对不行啦。Obiwan疯狂的摇头，让柔软的金发来回摆动，他哀求的看着Anakin，试图用凄婉可怜的目光博得一点怜悯。

“乖，你做的很好，我很快就可以完全的抚摸你的身体。”Anakin伸手帮他拂去了一点眼泪，按着他腰的手也放下来，让他可以微微抬高身体，将滚烫的阴茎吐出一点。就在Obiwan以为已经结束的时候，跪在Anakin身侧的双腿被猛的拉开，失去支撑的身体毫无征兆的下落，来不及尖叫，又硬又热的性器借着重力的帮助，推开了少年柔软的内壁，完全进入到他柔软湿热的身体里。恍惚间，Obiwan只看到对方那种得逞的笑容。

“呜——”

多过剧烈的刺激，让他的身体在瞬间松软后突然紧绷，再也控制不住的酸软脱力，下体柔软的阴茎贴在Anakin的下腹上，流出一股淡淡的持久的尿液。Obiwan的眼睛泛白，只知道咬紧自己的裙子，靠着Anakin的胳膊支撑，才勉强能坐直身体。

“这么敏感吗?”Anakin完全暴露了⾃己兽性的本性，扶着Obiwan的腰上下抽动起来，毫不留情的操干着⽩嫩柔软的少年，让骑在身上的人，摇摇晃晃呜呜嘤嘤摇着头抗拒。

他美丽清澈的眼睛呆直，强烈的快感让嘴角流出的液体打湿了新衣，顺着鲜红的裙䙓流下一块深色的水迹。

“我想了好久，像这样，用力完全的触摸到你。”

那根阴茎顶的特别深，Obiwan有一种胃都要被顶穿的错觉，可是每当抽插时摩擦到某一点，他却又爽到不行，猛烈的摇头，让喉咙⾥不断溢出淫乱浪荡的呻吟。 

Anakin欣赏着这种美景，双手撑在自己胸前的少年，被迫随着自己的手上下晃动身体，用鲜红娇小的后穴吞吐那根炙热坚硬的阴茎。他雪白的身体在红裙的映衬下更加洁白光亮，带着泪痕的红晕小脸清纯又性感，金发上的蝴蝶结随着身体的晃动来回摇晃，像是不断的点头配合主人的内心。

他的脸上总算露出满意的笑容，“喜欢这样吗?这根本不是我在摸你，Obiwan。你咬着我的身体都不肯放。” 

好过分，根本就不是这样的。Obiwan急的直哭，明明是大灰狼按着自己，每次想躲开都会被那双有力的大手按回去。他的手臂撑着Anakin的身体，总想能够借力稍稍躲避这样剧烈的冲击，脑子⾥还保留着的一线理智，让他能够听见交合噗呲噗呲的声音，又羞耻又爽的不行。

这是什么抚摸，为什么要用那种地方摸他的身体？

Obiwan的头脑越来越混乱，粗⼤的茎身在抽插间次次都磨蹭到他的敏感点，那个软穴越操越湿，大股⼤股的水液喷溅出来，流在两个⼈的下体，将柔软的金色毛发打湿。

“被这样摸，是不是很舒服，Obiwan?” 

Obiwan呜咽的叫着，正觉得愉悦的想点头，又很快睁开了眼睛委屈可怜的摇头。

Anakin轻轻一笑，用力按住他的腰深深顶⼊肉⽳⾥，带着残忍的语气说道“还不够舒服是吗？哎，我也是一样。” 

Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，只见身下的人直起身，凑过来拽出他嘴里的裙䙓，吻上他的嘴唇。Obiwan懵愣中有些迫不及待的伸出舌头迎合，刚刚的吻就让他舒服极了了，不太清醒的少年还想再多体验体验。

舌头被吻着的时候，身体也被推倒在了稻草上，阴茎在他身体里轻轻磨蹭，安慰又温柔的在湿润的体液润滑下抽动。手指伸入到Obiwan柔软的金发里，按着他的后脑，帮助少年更加沉醉在这个柔情的湿吻里。

“呜——嗯……，嗯”

Obiwan慢慢的闭上眼睛，陶醉在一种湿热温暖的气氛里，身体被大大的打开。那双手臂抱着他的大腿缓缓抬到腰间，突然往后穴深处一顶，Obiwan恰好被放开嘴唇， 一声尖叫就溢了出来，他的手指慌乱的抓住了Anakin的肩膀，

“啊——大灰狼先生，太大了，呜——，慢一点，啊，啊……” 

那娇嫩的⽳口被一点一点撑开，粉嫩肉壁层层叠叠的缠上来，Anakin忍不住想狠狠往里⾯面顶，直接，简单，完完全全的占有Obiwan的身体。

“啊——”Obiwan被顶的流泪，他觉得委屈又难受，身体里越来越难以抗拒的欲望，想要被更粗暴更用力‘抚摸’的羞耻，以及一种积聚在下腹，想要排泄的羞耻。

Anakin有些疯狂的亲着他的脸蛋，舔着柔软微张的嘴唇又舔他浓密睫毛的眼睛，他能感觉到被摩擦了几下就开始爽的抽搐的身体，双腿也夹住了自己的腰身，Obiwan是想要得到更更多的快感。

“好软，呵，摸了几下而已，水多的这么厉害，早知道你这么饥渴，我早就会把你抢过来。”Anakin挺动着精壮的腰身，如同打桩一般在Obiwan的身体里抽动，他的吻慢慢滑落到少年精致的锁骨，欺负的胸膛，然后吮吸那两颗坚硬挺立的乳头。

“Qui-Gon把你看的好紧。一直不肯放你离开身边，我等了好久才有机会抓住你。”

听到这种疯狂的⾔语，Obiwan又惊又悔。Master果然是对的，他就知道离开大路会有坏人抓住自己。林子里的野兽就喜欢吃细皮嫩肉的小孩子。

想到⾃己的无知和任性，竟然带来这样的遭遇，Obiwan呜咽的哭出声音，他咬着手指，在喘息中勉强找到自己的声音。“你答应我的，大……啊，大灰狼先生。我已经，已经让你摸……，全都摸了的，啊。”

Anakin听到这样的淫叫后根本忍耐不住自己，胯下一阵猛烈的抽插，粗大的龟头狠狠的摩擦那饥渴的淫穴，顶着他的敏感处一阵撞击，直到Obiwan的阴茎再次摇摇晃晃的挺立。 

“啊，大灰狼先生，不要，啊，不要再顶，那里……，那里不可以。”Obiwan胡乱的抓住了身上人的脖子。 他陷⼊情欲中早已不可自拔，明明并不想这样的，明明只是要摸一摸我的身体，为什么会这样舒服，爽到浑身都止不住的癫狂、战栗。

他股间淫水不断的流淌，因为太过舒爽，脚趾也紧绷蜷缩，挂在脚踝上的白色内裤，随着两人剧烈的摇晃，在空中来回晃动，摇摇欲坠。

“我想出去的，可是你吸的好紧，呵，你的身体夹的这么紧，我根本就抽不出去呀。”Anakin更大力的鞭挞着少年的淫穴 ，毫不怜惜的直直插入娇小柔软的身体，又快速的抽出去。

“啊……要，不行了，啊，又要尿，尿出来了，大灰狼先生，放开我，放开我！我要尿了，啊……，不，不要再插了！”Obiwan觉得身体的反应奇怪极了，还从来没有这么爽过也从来没有这样羞耻过，他舒服的不断渗出泪水， 股间的液体⼤股⼤股的喷溅出来，顺着两人的身体流淌到干爽的稻草堆里。

Anakin轻笑道:“不是要尿，是被摸的要快乐的射精了呢。是我送你的礼物。”

身体里的快感一波一波的袭击，顺着Obiwan的尾骨，痒到脊柱，后颈，直到脑海里，骚不到的痒，磨蹭无法缓解的难忍，Obiwan不停的摇头，努力保持自己最后的理智控制着身体。

“不，不要，不要，我不要！啊——” 

少年发出一声⻓长的尖叫，后穴里刹那间紧紧的收缩起来，腹部也被自己射出来的精液弄弄湿。Anakin还想抽插几下，但阴茎被吸的太紧，他来回摩擦几下之后，终于痛快淋漓的按着Obiwan的腰，在少年最深处射出来。

“你——”Obiwan在失神中勉强转过眼睛看着他，筋挛的内壁感受着被内射的快感，顺着阴茎开阖的小孔，最后一点精液缓缓的溢出来，淫穴紧紧吸咬着体内的阴茎，将混合着精液的淫液都锁在身体里。当等着Anakin放下他的双腿，慢慢从他身体中抽离，白色浓稠的液体顺着无法闭合的小穴，慢慢溜出去。

下身有股灼热的痛感，弄的他好长一段时间都没有办法并拢脱力的双腿，Obiwan勉强坐起来，在Anakin依然炙热渴望的目光下掩盖住下体，爬起身慌张而迷茫的寻找自己的靴子。

他轻轻的拢了一下杂乱的头发，虽然有一点舒服，但是大灰狼未免摸的太凶了，屁股现在还是⽕火辣辣的。雪白的肌肤上全部都是紫红色的指印和吻痕。

想到刚刚两人火热又淫乱的画面，Obiwan的脸又不争气的红润起来，他知道自己肯定是被骗了，但总好过真的被他吃掉。

“很难受吗？”Anakin贴过来，他赤裸的身体让Obiwan害怕的扭过头。

“我可以走了吗？大灰狼先生。”他小声颤抖的询问道。可是那种固执粗鲁的亲吻又落在了脖子上，Obiwan害怕的发抖，他担心大灰狼会时刻反悔。

“让我看看，Obiwan。刚刚是不是把你的身体摸坏了。”沙哑的声音透露出主人的心意，他显然并不只是想看看。

Obiwan被扑倒在地，翻身趴在地上，来不及拒绝，就被拎起了腰撅起屁股跪在稻草上。裙子从身后被掀起来，层层叠叠的蕾丝和绸缎下露出一个光滑雪白的屁股。洞里灯很亮，⾜以照清楚股间的淫乱狼狈的模样。才被操弄过的小穴鲜红湿润，还未完全合拢，可怜兮兮的吐出一线精液，拉出极细的银丝，缓缓的流淌到地上。

“别看。”Obiwan的脸埋在草堆里，小声的拒绝，他不敢抬头，只是握着拳低声啜泣。

Anakin低低的笑了一声，伸手握住了垂在腿间的柔软阴茎，附身在柔软的臀瓣上亲吻。 “哭什么?明明很高兴。”

“啊哈”Obiwan咬了了咬嘴唇，他能感觉到两根手指又插了进来，将还未闭合的小穴掰开成一个⼩小的⾁洞，里面的肉壁感觉到冰冷的控制，不断抗拒的蠕动。“你说了摸够了就放过我。”他鼓起勇气争辩道。 

Anakin的手轻轻撸动着少年疲惫温顺的阴茎，低声说道:“没错，但我还没有摸够。”

原本粉嫩的⼩穴此刻已经被玩成了艳丽的红，显得⼜湿⼜软，边缘微微嘟了起来，像撒娇时丰满迷人的嘴唇一般，看着惹⼈怜爱。

Obiwan被这样看着总觉得很奇妙，那股奇怪的欲望在Anakin的抚摸下渐渐冒了出来，他⾃己都能感受到身体内又在流水，更多更湿润的液体混合着内射的精液，在手指的摸索下流出来，他羞耻的想并拢双腿，Anakin却阻止了他的动作。

“小心，我帮你擦干净一点。”

这样温柔认真的声音，让Obiwan有些被迷惑了，他侧过脸迷茫的看着Anakin的面孔，又觉得⾃己的姿势是不是太过不礼貌。等修长有力的大手分开他的双腿，用什么柔软干爽的布料轻轻擦拭他的大腿，那种温暖体贴的感觉让他忍不住呻吟出声，“呜有点痛”其实不痛，不过他的感觉太怪异了，只能借口疼痛来掩饰⾃己的异样。 

Anakin看了看他，见道Obiwan眼泪汪汪的模样，⼜看到后穴滴落下来的淫液，差不多明⽩了他的躲闪和羞涩。他轻轻一笑，声⾳不再急切，反而有一点温柔从容，“觉得痛吗?里面是不是受了伤？让我检查一下。” 

Obiwan还没来得及说话，一声短促的呜咽就被从胸腔挤了出来。那根再次坚硬的阴茎磨蹭着湿漉漉的穴口，顺利的挤入，只是几下有力的抽动就完全的陷入了他的身体里。

“啊——进来了。”

“全部、全部进来了，啊，你——你不讲信用，啊！”

Anakin被包裹的舒服不已，再次进入肖想已久的身体，被操弄到湿软温顺的身体让他爽的不得了，他俯下身，贴在Obiwan塌陷的后背上，将人牢牢压在身下。一边握着他的腰不断的向自己的胯下撞击，一边亲吻少年发着热汗的身体，“我又没有说只摸一次。 ”

Obiwan胡乱的摇头，他感觉到咬在脖子上的牙齿，又害怕又着急，“不要吃掉我！大灰狼先生，求求你！” 

Anakin嘴角掠开一点笑容来，他盯着Anakin柔软圆润的后脑，陶醉的嗅着少年带着汗气的甜味，贴在他耳边恶劣的恐吓道“我不但要吃掉你，还有Qui-Gon，还有padme，Bail，你的，所有的小伙伴。”

感觉到身下的人吓的发抖，牙齿都止不住的打颤，Anakin心⾥稍稍有些得意，他甚至不再控制自己的笑声。“今天可以就只吃你。我一顿饭也吃不下那么多。” 

Obiwan惊慌的挣扎，他的乳头被压在稻草上，磨的通红胀大，可怜的少年一边哭一边摇头，红色的蝴蝶结都在挣扎中滑落到脑后。

Anakin轻轻笑了一下，眼睛眯了起来，他咬住了Obiwan的脖子，下体狠狠的在柔软的身体里顶弄，Obiwan又怕又惊，可身体里那种又酸又麻，⼜觉得⽆比的舒服的感觉再次涌上来。让他不知该哭还是该继续呻吟。

恶劣的家伙勾了勾嘴角，对自己的恐吓十分满意，“不过你让我摸的很开心，我准备今天就这样放过你，Obiwan。如果你是个好孩子，不想我吃掉他们的话。每天都要来这里，让我摸摸你。”

Obiwan呜咽了一声，有点明白⾃己真的已经掉进了狼窝。他小小的嗯了一声，可怜兮兮的点头，“你不要吃掉他们。”

“很好。”Anakin的双手从身后抱住他的身体，在少年光滑柔软的前胸上惬意的抚摸，粗⼤阴茎从那湿软的小穴里抽出来，再狠狠的插了进去。

“啊——好深”Obiwan惊呼了一声，浑身都微微蜷缩起来。

“这样就算深了吗?”Anakin的手按住他的小腹，再次狠狠的贯入，顶到让他挣扎呜咽的一点，连续抽插了十⼏下。一点圆润的起伏，随着他的动作，在Obiwan的小腹上来回滑动。

“啊——”Obiwan尖叫出声，精液噗呲噗呲的射了出来，粘在裙子的内衬上，不过射的量并不多，颜色也极其浅薄。

“到了，啊，先停⼀，停啊，啊——”

“停一下吗?”耳边的声⾳又低沉又温柔，跟胯下蛮⼒的进攻成了两个极端的反差，“抱歉呢，我就是想这样继续摸你。”

连续的进攻让Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，喉咙近乎失声，嘴巴明明大张着，却什么声音都叫不出来。他的阴茎很快被操到再次硬了起来，意识如同狂风骤⾬中的茅草屋，被吹的狂乱飞散，抓不住，躲闪不开，在风暴中没有任何的支撑点 。等那急速的快感来袭时，他浑身绷直，脚趾蜷缩，阻挡不住的液体在瞬间喷射，尿液，精液，淫液，随着Anakin的抽出，全部都从下体喷射出来，弄的两人大腿间的一片狼籍。

Obiwan回过神的时候，身体已经被翻了过来，Anakin贴在他脸前正紧紧盯着他眼睛，那双眼眸如同咬在喉咙上的牙齿，让他看着心惊不已。

“明天是不是回来找我?” 

Obiwan听到他的询问，茫然的点了点头。 

Anakin笑得愉悦，很快神情放松了下来，Obiwan刚刚松了口气，身体却被一股强劲的水柱激射着，他瞬间明白了那是什么，顿时羞耻的哭出声来，

“你——呜，大灰狼先生，你好坏！怎么可以这样？！好胀，啊，肚⼦要胀破了，啊，拿出去！快拿出去！”

原本平坦的小腹肉眼可见的鼓了起来。不论Obiwan如何哭闹，抱着他的人还是让他承受了自己的尿液，委屈的少年哭到打嗝。Anakin凑过来亲了亲他的嘴唇，眼睛⾥的光芒亮的如同星辰一般。

“你是我标记过的领地了。” 

Obiwan低头，乖巧的坐在稻草堆上整理头发，Anakin帮他坐起来把身体擦干净。他被套上了衣服和靴子，本来已经平息的哭泣，在看到Anakin手里的东西时又开始抽泣。

“你怎么能用，用我的内裤？我怎么穿着它回去。”

Anakin附身在他脸上亲吻了一下，抱着他站起来，腿软的摇摇晃晃的少年扶着他的胳膊才能勉强站立。

“没有人会看到的。”Anakin狡辩道“你可以就这样回去。”

Obiwan惊慌的看着他，当发现他并不是在开玩笑，就觉得更加脸红。

“来吧，我送你到森林边上。”Anakin把他抱起来，贴着柔软的脖子满足的嗅着Obiwan身上属于自己的味道。他已经真正属于自己了。

Qui-Gon和Plo正在院子里下棋，天色还早，见到Obiwan就回来了，两个人都很诧异。

少年的衣服凌乱褶皱，乱糟糟的头发里沾满了草屑，蝴蝶结也歪倒一边。一只袜子不知道去了哪里，而另一只显然踩到过泥巴里。

“Obiwan？你这是怎么了？”Qui-Gon想上前抚摸他红扑扑的小脸，却被躲开了。

“我在回来的路上摔倒了。”Obiwan小声说道，他为自己的谎言而愧疚。但大灰狼说了，如果他告诉别人，他就会晚上潜入家里，把他们当作夜宵啃了。

“你是不是没有听从我的话！跑到别的地方去玩了！”Qui-Gon严厉的呵斥道，他凌厉的目光里充满了怒火和失望。

Obiwan憋着嘴，越想越觉得心酸，他确实没有遵守master的叮嘱。但只是一次没有听从而已，就发生了这样的事情。他别过头，不理会Qui-Gon的呼唤，冲到自己的浴室里。

“算了——”Plo拍拍Qui-Gon的肩膀，为好友这种烦恼感到有些好笑。

“他还是个孩子，第一次出门就这样倒霉，肯定伤害了他的自尊心。”

“如果他这样任性不听话的话，早晚会害了自己的！”Qui-Gon发完火，又想到年轻的徒弟膝盖和手腕上轻微的擦伤。他的心又疼又怜，还是走到屋里找起了草药。

“这都是你不肯放手的结果，应该给他更多的机会自己出门锻炼。学徒们总要成长的。”Plo抱着胳膊看着他忙碌的身影，不由得觉得有点好笑。

“以前我怎么没见过你这么关心另一位。”

Qui-Gon抬起头，沉默了许久，似乎在自己浩瀚无际的记忆里寻找那个明亮的影子。

“他们完全不同。”

————————————TBC——————————  
我手贱，看了s7 11

后续遥遥无期了


	3. Chapter 3

“最近都不怎么见你。Master Qui-Gon把你看的很紧嘛？”Quinlan走过来，搂住了Obiwan的肩膀。

Obiwan低着头含含糊糊的嗯了一声，没有说是也没有说不是。

“Master Qui-Gon真的是很严厉啊。”Bail带着围裙，把巨大的烤盘从炉子里抽出来，香草的味道瞬间充满了厨房。

“这也不是一天两天的事情了。”Padme看着Obiwan有些失神憔悴的面孔，柔声安慰道。“不要太担心，Obiwan，当年他对Anakin也是一样。”

Obiwan被这个名字打动了，淡蓝色的眼睛转过来，有一点点好奇，有一点点羡慕，还有一种非常浅淡几乎未不可闻的嫉妒。

“我从来没见过他。”

Bail摘下厚重的厨房手套，略带埋怨的意味说道。“三年了，他就没有回来过。”

“Ani有写信给你的，”Padme笑起来，“你嫌他的字不好看，从来就没仔细读过。”

“无非又是想炫耀他在哪个星系学了些什么鬼把戏。”Quinlan翻了个白眼，拍拍Obiwan的肩膀。“那个好吹牛皮的混蛋，你不会喜欢他的。”

Obiwan轻轻的点点头，他抬头看了看太阳，加快捡饼干的速度。

“又要这么早回去嘛？”Satine有些抱怨的哀嚎，“你最近都没有参加下午茶。”

“我——我还有事，改天吧。”Obiwan慌张的不敢看她的眼睛，飞快的把斗篷的帽子盖在脑袋上，拎起自己的竹篮离开了Padme的小屋。

“你们觉不觉得有点奇怪。Obiwan最近总是心不在焉。”Satine抱着胳膊站在门口。

“我不觉得，要是你去Master Qui-Gon那里学习几天，就会知道他有多么可怕了。”Bail耸耸肩，继续在下一盘饼干上裱花。

经历了这段时间的性爱后，少年多多少少变了一些。他的眼神更加柔媚，身体也更加柔软，他的嘴唇——Anakin盯着他，不知道亲吻了多少次的红唇依然湿润诱人。Obiwan害怕的时候会小心的舔一下唇，湿吻的时候会微微张开嘴，被操的太用力还会咬住下唇克制自己柔软淫乱的呻吟。

他捧着Obiwan柔软的后背，含住他的奶头，慢慢的吸吮。

“啊”快感如同电流一般从被吸吮的地方蔓延开，Obiwan舒服的呻吟着。不需要指引，双腿也会习惯性的攀在Anakin的腰上，“不，不要⽤，⽛齿，啊——” 

但Anakin偏就故意一般⽤⽛齿研磨着他的乳头，让少年顿时感觉到⼜痛又爽，痛的让他眼泪都流了出来，又爽的挺着胸脯迎合，最后那颗奶头被咬成了深红色，上面也湿哒哒的覆盖着晶莹的口水。

“呜——好痛，”雪白的身体颤抖起来，Obiwan被体内的一下下撞击操弄到难耐的挣扎，他想撑起上身坐起来，抬起头却只能看到自己微微鼓起的小腹，和连根没入体内的阴茎。

“啧——还是这么不听话”Anakin被他的动作刺激到硬的生疼，忍不住吼道:“不要乱动。”

他从Obiwan的身体里抽出来，不容分说的将人翻了个身趴在垫子上。

刚刚内射的精液在这样粗鲁的动作下，顺着Obiwan的大腿流下来，滑落成一道道半透明乳白色的痕迹。无法闭合的小穴抽动着收缩，像是刻意的挽留也像是剧烈运动后止不住的喘息。

突然被拔出的失落感，让Obiwan着急又害怕，就在刚刚明明差一点就可以获得那种极致的宣泄和释放，却被硬生生打断，还受到这个大坏蛋莫名其妙的呵斥。好痒，好冷，好空虚，需要那个硬硬的粗粗的东西伸进去，满足自己。Obiwan委屈的呜咽了几声，轻轻的晃动腰身，催促Anakin的动作。

Anakin的手覆在那白嫩的脊背上来回抚摸，感受光滑细腻的肌肤微微颤抖，他露出愉悦满足的笑容，“你这样真像一只⼩母狗，摇着尾巴求我的插进去。”

Obiwan还没明⽩过来，臀部被掰开，湿乎乎的后穴⾥冲进了一根粗⻓的阴茎。

“嗯——这样，好，好棒，啊，大灰狼先生，啊哈”Obiwan趴在地上，脸上已经布满了情潮，完全是一副沉沦在情欲迷乱中的模样，丝毫不觉得这样的抚摸有什么不对，饥渴的摇晃着屁股迎合着Anakin的抽动。

“怎么这么着急?” 

“是，是你把我变成这样的，啊……啊，好舒服，全部进来，摸我，快摸摸我”Obiwan浑身冒出汗液，整个人在性爱的快感刺激下爽到极致，他的手指不自觉的舒张开握住了薄薄的床单。

⼼理上对占有了朝思暮想的人而感到满⾜足，⽣理上也被那湿乎乎的身体夹到愉悦之极。早已熟悉这样激烈火热的性交，在顶弄了⼏十下之后就可以轻松的顶开内壁，完全彻底的插⼊进去。Obiwan经受不住这样的快感，尖叫一声就射了出来。

“啊——”白皙的身体骤然紧缩，⾼潮让他有些耳鸣眩晕，那还在不断抽插的性器却让他在酸麻的抽搐中愈发舒爽，“再来，啊，啊啊，大灰狼先生，再来一次”Obiwan小声的呜咽，他把脸埋在床垫上，掩饰自己小小怯懦的害羞。

Anakin笑了一下，“明明就是你自己淫荡。我不过是摸了你几次，都学会自己不穿内裤跑过来了。”

“不要说啦！”Obiwan想捂住耳朵，他按着头上的蝴蝶结，弓起身子将脸埋的更低，嘴巴上却说道:“是你，啊，是你逼我这样做的！”

“我还要你带我回家，你为什么不肯呢？”Anakin双手扣住他的腰身，狠狠的往肉穴里顶弄，⽩嫩的臀部被他撞的摇晃出一阵肉波。腰部出现了圆润的凹陷，因为手指掐的太用力，皮肤上都出现了一些青紫色。 

Obiwan已经顾不得这样了，他只能感觉到身后那种火热顽固的磨蹭，不断的张着嘴大声呻吟。在急速的抽送下，尖叫着达到了又一次的高潮，精液也成功的射进了他的身体里。不能躲避，不能喘息，Anakin牢牢的按着他的腰，向着湿热柔软的肉壁深处灌精。

大开的深红色穴⼝不断流泻精液，将洁白粉嫩的大腿根部弄的脏污不堪，从后穴顺着大腿，稀稀拉拉的沾染着浓白的精液，散发着一股浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道。那些液体顺着他的膝盖向下流淌，将床单濡湿了一大片。

Obiwan咬着手指，费力的喘息，他的脸⾊红的更厉害，羞耻的怨恨自己的淫乱，可是屁股还被兴奋的大灰狼摸索着，他的双腿忍不住想夹紧摩擦，又被⼤力分开，手指轻轻一按，什么粗糙干燥的东西借着精液的润滑，一点一点塞了进去，将流淌的液体完全堵在身体里。

“什么？别，那是什么？！”他惊慌的叫起来，想回头去看，Anakin僵硬的肌肉贴在了他的后背上压的Obiwan简直无法喘息。

“是你的内裤哦，我把他还给你。”

湿热的吻吮吸着他的脖子，Obiwan咬牙眉毛低垂，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛忍受这种缓慢粗粝的磨蹭，手指夹着布料在湿润的后穴里轻轻转动，一点，一点的深入。敏感红肿的内壁无法忍受这样残忍刺痛的折磨，止不住的收缩想要排挤，好像是被没有润滑过的手指生生摩擦，那种撕裂般的痛楚让他无法忍受。

“不要，啊，好难受！求求你，大灰狼先生，我不要了！我不要内裤！”Obiwan突然崩溃的挣扎，他拼命的摇头，哭出声，身体一抖一抖的哀求着身上的人。

“好了，好了，已经结束了。”Anakin安慰的在他的脸上亲吻，将已经深入的手指抽出来，轻轻抚摸着Obiwan颤抖的后背。低声说道“既然不肯带我回去，我也不强迫你。只要把我的精液带回去，让我留在你的身体里。”

他将Obiwan翻过身，抱在腿上，温柔的亲吻他的额头和红肿的眼睛，用手指帮他梳理好微卷长发，慢慢的穿上裙子和短靴。

“大灰狼先生，这样不舒服。”Obiwan咬着嘴唇小声说道，抬起头⽔汪汪的蓝眼睛，一副可怜兮兮的模样。可惜引不Anakin的丝毫同情，“能不能把它拿出来……”

“不可以！”Anakin高声吼道，他凶巴巴的样子差点把怀里的人吓哭。

“你总是激怒我！Obiwan！”

“不是的，我没有——”可怜的Obiwan连挣扎也不敢，他不知道自己究竟又说错了什么。又或者是这个大坏蛋故意找借口凶自己，他只能低着头，躲闪着吓人的目光，小声的嘀咕。

Anakin抓着他的肩膀，愤怒的目光带着骇人的寒意，恶狠狠的盯着他的眼睛。

“我明天就去村子里，先吃了你的Master。”

清晨，森林里的雾气给翠绿蒙上了一层灰影。

Qui-Gon很奇怪，他从外面回到家里，屋⼦已经收拾的干干净净。所有值钱的家当都被规规矩矩的收好，放在院子里的小推车上。

Obiwan在做什么？

他匆忙推开门，听到细弱绵长的喘息。Obiwan缩在沙发上盖着一个不大的小毯子，他已经穿好衣服，握着钥匙，随意可以起身出门的样子。睡梦中的少年似乎被什么事困扰，眉头扭出一个很深的凹痕，睫毛挣扎般的轻轻颤动。

Qui-Gon伸出去的手还是没有拍在Obiwan的肩膀上，他叹了口气，想将人抱起来放回到床上。

“Ma——Master”Obiwan从梦中醒来，他似乎本就睡的很浅，只是感觉到有人靠近就被惊醒。

“你怎么睡在这里？”

“Master，我们必须马上离开这里！”Obiwan惊慌的说道，他抓住了Qui-Gon的胳膊，害怕的混身颤抖。

“发生了什么事？”

“还有Bail，Padme——”Obiwan似乎没有听到他的提问，自顾自慌慌张张的说下去。“我们必须马上离开这个森林！有人，不是，有狼要吃掉我们！”

“你做了噩梦。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，将哆嗦个不停的孩子搂在怀里，轻轻拍打他的后背。“没有人会吃掉我们的。”

“不是的，Master！你不知道的！树林里有个大灰狼！他会吃掉我们的。”Obiwan挣脱了Master的手臂，瞪大了眼睛惊恐的看着他。

“没事的，Obiwan。”Qui-Gon感觉有些好笑，但他还是努力作出严肃的模样。他心想，这个孩子总是这样胆小，哪里有什么大灰狼。我只是出去了一个晚上，他就这样胡思乱想的吓自己。

“不要害怕，Obiwan。相信我，如果他真的来了，我保证会把他赶跑。”

Obiwan看着Master镇定从容的模样，惊慌有了少许的平静，对于Qui-Gon的信任和尊重让他稍微安心了一点。

“可是，他，他好大——”Obiwan的话还没说完。门外就传来了一声熟悉的嗤笑。

“不要怕，Obiwan。我也会保护你。”Anakin勾起嘴角，在Qui-Gon看不到的地方露出来一点意味深长的笑容。

Obiwan跳起来，抓着Qui-Gon的斗篷，努力将自己蜷缩在Master身后。

“就是他！Master！大灰狼来吃我们了，快把他赶走！”

“不要胡闹了。”Qui-Gon的大手抓住了他的后颈，将害怕挣扎的孩子从身后拽了出来，无奈的叹了口气。

“这是你的师兄，Anakin Skywalker。”

Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看着Qui-Gon。直到他感觉手脚冰凉，混身僵硬，一种混合着被欺骗的怒气和羞耻顺着较低冲击着喉咙，他才真真正正的明白Master并没有欺骗自己。

“真是异想天开，纳布根本就没有什么大灰狼。”Anakin故作无奈的叹气，用手指轻轻拨了一下额前的发卷，“你究竟有没有好好学习。”

娇小的人眼里充满了泪水，他咬着牙强忍着不在Master面前哭出来，气鼓鼓的胸膛剧烈的起伏，连带头上的蝴蝶结也在愤怒的颤抖。Obiwan恨不能扑在Master怀里，把这个家伙干的坏事都告诉他，但又想到这是Qui-Gon得意的弟子，声名远扬的Skywalker，自己好像无论说什么，都不会得到公正的回应。

火红的小皮靴在地上猛的跺了一下，Obiwan跑回了自己的卧室。

“砰——”

“Obiwan，”Qui-Gon叫到，敲了两下甩上的门，但并没有听到任何声响。他叹口气，白了一眼坐在旁边的Anakin。

“这是个误会，我昨天只是想逗逗他，骗点饼干。谁知道真有人会这么傻。”Anakin低声笑了两下，“这个森林怎么会有狼呢？”

“Anakin！”Qui-Gon习惯性的呵斥自己的旧徒，他很少对Anakin有这样的抱怨和不满，略带责备的说道“Obiwan真的受了很大惊吓，你必须要跟他好好道歉。”

Obiwan心烦意乱的躺在床上，又惊又怒后一夜担惊受怕的少年困得实在厉害，他就这样穿着外衣躺在自己的小床上，昏睡过去。

进屋的人很小心，他轻轻的拧开了门锁，在身后又将门反锁上。

这是属于Obiwan的房间，简单而干净，充斥着那种清淡甜美的味道。洁白的窗帘，地毯，可爱的小床，穿着红色裙子的少年正躺在上面睡觉。

Anakin慢慢的走进，伸出手指往那Obiwan的脸蛋上轻轻戳了一下，布丁一般的肌肤陷了下去，又嫩又软，美妙得不得了，让他忍不住又戳了戳。

好软，真的好软。他又将脸凑过去，闻到了一股熟悉的味道，一股带一点奶气的芳香。

“啊唔”Obiwan在梦里不耐烦的挥挥手，想拂开脸上的轻痒，白嫩的脸蛋浮现了一层粉红，嘴唇也微微张开，哼哼唧唧的嘟囔。

Anakin忍耐不往嘴唇上亲去，⾆头探入他的口腔里，吸吮着里⾯香甜的味道，慢慢用手按住了Obiwan的脑袋，扶着他回应自己的碰触。虽然很累，但被调教过的少年还是伸出舌头回应了一番，小心的，缓慢的顺从着Anakin的舔舐，他的回应直接让Anakin兴奋的发狂。

对此⼀无所觉的少年，红润的唇瓣上泛着⽔光，顺着白皙的脸颊缓缓流到脖子上，在梦中发出一点柔软舒服的呜咽，轻轻蹬动双脚。整个人看起来主动又放荡。

Obiwan在梦里觉得痒，又觉得快活，他梦见大灰狼趴在自己身上，⾆头⾊情的在他的胸前游动，把湿漉漉的⼝水弄的到处都是。而乳头被吸吮的时候，他爽极了，恨不得挺起胸把另⼀边也送到他口中尝尝。

可是又怎么可以?他被欺骗了，那根本就不是什么大灰狼，而是个大坏蛋，大坏蛋Skywlaker。但是这是梦，如果是梦的话，是不是贪图一点快乐也没关系?

即使在梦里Obiwan也陷入深深的矛盾，但等湿热的嘴唇离开后，他又舍不得，空虚的等了好久也没有人再来抚慰他的身体。

“嗯……，嗯啊，摸我，继续，啊，摸摸我”

“唔”好舒服，好热，舌头舔的他好舒服，更多的液体从自己的阴茎喷溅出来，被温软柔软的口腔包裹，轻轻吮吸，Obiwan呻吟出声。这样的快感太过强烈，越来越高的呻吟再也无法克制住，Obiwan的睫毛轻轻震颤了几下，突然睁开了眼睛。

他先看到漆黑的屋顶，有些迷惑⾃己在哪里，下身的快感⼀波一波的传来，他低头看去，竟发现这不是梦，Anakin真的趴在身下，捧着腰吮吸他的阴茎。

“呜……不，不要”Obiwan本能的瑟缩了一下。听到他的声⾳，Anakin抬起头，厚实的嘴唇上还沾着湿乎乎的液体，在月光下反射出淫靡的晶莹。

Obiwan愣了一会⼉才意识到那液体是什么，脸色顿时红的要滴血一般。他想挣脱开，却发现自己的手被柔软的红绸捆住。还没回神，Anakin又低下头更卖力的在添弄，发出让人羞耻的哧溜声，吓的Obiwan浑身发抖，又惊又怕，很快就释放在了他口中。

“你不肯带我来，我只好自己找来了。”Anakin⻅他醒来了也不慌张，继续抚摸着柔软的身体，拽下他的靴子，将白色的丝袜也从脚上撤下扔在地上。

“啊，啊别这样，Skywalker先生，Master——Master会发现的，”Obiwan双腿蹬了几下，很快被压制住，顺便拽下来半褪的内裤。他吓的眼圈都红了，大声的叫道“Master呢?放开我，我会叫的，Master！Master！——” 

“他睡着来，你无论如何都叫不醒的。”Anakin抓着他的手腕，将裙子一点一点的剥下来。

Obiwan胡乱的摇头，“不会的，不会这样的，Master会救我！”

Anakin轻轻一笑，扶着他的脖子将额头抵在Obiwan的脑袋上，在黑夜里温柔又坚定的盯着他的眼睛“你知道的，只有我才能救你。”

手掌托住少年又弹又软的肌肤，用力的揉搓挤压。不论Obiwan如何哀求，他还是将灼热坚硬的阴茎低在了大腿间，烫的Obiwan浑身一抖，⼜觉得舒服⽆比，身体愈发兴奋起来 ，“好奇怪，啊，停下来，Skywalker先生，不要这样！” 

Anakin被他的叫声勾引的更是舒服，喘息着托着他的屁股不断⽤他娇嫩的大腿肌肤摩擦⾃己的下体，“总是说不要不要的小骗子，哪次不是夹着我的精液跑回家的?” 

他张开嘴含住⼩美⼈的唇瓣⼤力的吸吮着，⼀边⽤阴茎更卖力的摩擦着Obiwan的大腿。

猝不及防被吻住的人，嘴巴还是张开着的，那根带着腥甜味道⾆头就钻⼊他的口腔⾥，不断舔邸着他的黏膜，又缠着他的舌头吸吮，好像要把他的口⽔吸⼲。

Obiwan在迷乱中突然想起，那应该是自己精液的味道，开始还有一点抗拒，但很快就觉得舒服起来，找回了做爱那种浑噩沉醉的感觉。

他呜咽了两声，竟主动伸出舌尖回应。两根舌头淫靡的交缠在一起，互相分享着对方的味道和唾液，而股间的摩擦越来越厉害，被润滑的液体打湿的阴茎越来越顺滑，终于⼀个忍耐不住，将Obiwan的屁股托了起来，粗⼤龟头寻着他的穴口往里面顶入。

“呜啊”尽管已经做了很多次，Obiwan的身体想要吞入这根阴茎还是有些困难，原本粉嫩的嫩肉都被撑成了粉白的颜色，勉勉强强才吞入了一个头部。 

精壮的身体上都覆上了一层薄汗，完美的腹肌和胸肌在极度的舒爽下轻轻颤抖，Anakin咬着牙按着柔软的腰身先退出一点，再慢慢的往里挤，反复几次后，那粗大的阴茎终于全部插入，顶开层层叠叠的媚⾁，⼀捅到底。   
“啊”Obiwan爽的仰起脖子大叫了一声，眼睛泛着红，嘴唇更是被吸到鲜艳欲滴，“太⼤，啊——出去，好痛，啊，啊！”

Anakin兴奋的要命，在这个干净的小屋里，洁白的小床上，占有自己娇嫩美丽的心上人。他的身体又嫩又紧，⾥面还⽔汪汪湿乎乎的，裹紧下体的嫩肉自动吸吮，强烈的生理快感和极大的心里满足，爽的Anakin头皮都有些发麻。

他忍耐不住抽出，再慢慢的顶入进去，摩擦感让两个人都舒服的要命，“出去了还怎么救你呢？不会痒的昏死过去吗？”他说着⾃己瞎编出来的歪理，扶着Obiwan⼩屁股一耸一耸的吞吃自己的阴茎，“我这都是为了救你。”

“不是，不是，啊，好舒服，啊，轻……不是，轻一点。”Obiwan重新被带回了山洞里那种令人癫狂舒服的性爱，整个人已经迷乱失措完全沉浸在情欲之中，嘴巴吐着灼热的气息，身体有节奏的起伏，被困住的双手扶着Anakin的前胸，配合他的顶弄而往下迎合。

那根阴茎好粗好大，每一次抽插都能将他体内层叠的皱褶狠狠摩擦过，次次都顶到他的敏感处，弄的身体在酸麻难耐的边缘，差一点，总是差一点就可以获得那种爆炸般席卷的快感。

“叫出来。”Anakin将他的身体推倒在床上，将双腿高高架在⾃己的肩膀上，就着这个姿势深深的操进他的后穴里。

“好深——啊，好羞耻，呜”Obiwan看着⾃己原本平坦的腹部都被顶的⾼高⿎起，⻳头形状都显露了出来在柔软的肌肤下来回滑动，他⼜是惊惧又是兴奋，小穴里稀稀拉拉的直流淫水， 将雪白的床单弄湿了大半。 

“不顶深一点，你怎么会快乐?我可都是为了你。” 

Obiwan惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，立刻喊道“没有！不是这样的！啊……” 

Anakin的浑身肌肉都愤张紧绷，额头上冒出了细密的汗⽔，他笑道:“不会疼的，我怎么舍得弄疼你。”他说着，胯下发⼒，往那更加深入紧闭的内里顶去，在快速接连的十几后。Obiwan浑身都汗湿了，嘴巴⼤大张着不断喘息，继而突然吸气发出⼀连串的尖叫，“啊……不行！不要了，我不要了，Master！Master，救我！” 

身前的阴茎在摇晃间抖动，濒临射精的边缘的折磨和难忍让他拼命的挣扎扭动身体。

“放过我，Skywalker先生，啊，放开我！Master！Master！我要不行了，要尿尿了”一股抽离肉体的剧烈快感让Obiwan有些失控，他别过头咬住了手指，双腿搭在Anakin的肩膀上抽搐的夹紧他的脖子，两个人交合的地方都发出了黏腻的⽔声和⾁体碰撞的“啪啪”声，暧昧又淫靡，让Obiwan那种绝望的羞涩和委屈无处可躲。

Anakin也被他夹的受不了，胯下加速撞击⼀下下将自己的下体的喂进他柔软痉挛的身体里，在Obiwan浑身收缩的瞬间，他近乎拔不出来。Anakin猛的拽过金色的长发，强迫Obiwan抬起头看着自己，爽到⾆头都无法收回的少年，完全沉醉在身体的癫狂中，美丽脆弱的眼睛里只剩下对自己的渴望和激情。

“不需要对我说谎，Obiwan。你喜欢这样。”

“出，出来了，啊——”Obiwan并不知道这究竟是什么感受，只知道浑身哆嗦的要命，控制不住的快感排⼭倒海般席卷而来，没过他的头顶，阻断他的呼吸，完全割裂了身体的感应。

好像到处都流出了液体，他的眼睛，他的嘴角，他的下体。Anakin还在高潮中猛烈的抽插，他控制完全无法活动的身体，在自己满意的一顿耸动后将精液射进了娇嫩的身体⾥。

失去理智的少年欢愉的感受着被内射的快感，精液⼜多⼜浓，很久才慢慢变的平息。他享受着⾼高潮的余韵，在Anakin亲上他的嘴唇时，乖巧的露出一个笑容，带着泪光的眼睛在月色下闪闪发亮。

“再来一次，怎么样？” 

起床的时候Qui-Gon觉得有点奇怪，规律的作息让他习惯每天早上天不亮就醒来，而不是像现在这样睡到天大亮。

可能是因为很高兴吧，毕竟Anakin这个小混蛋已经很久没有回来看望自己了。

他套上外衣，走出房门，并没有遇到任何人在客厅。

Qui-Gon略有些疑惑，他轻轻敲了一下Obiwan的房门，不想一下竟然把们推开了。

眼前的一幕让他呆在那里。混乱的房间里到处都是乱七八糟的污迹，原本整洁干净的小床上空无一物，被子，枕头，床单扔的到处都是，Obiwan心爱的大蝴蝶结松松垮垮的掉在了地上。

空气里都充满了那种暧昧酸臭的味道，Qui-Gon一瞬间就明白这里发生过什么。

“Anakin！”

他握起拳头，愤怒的砸在墙上。

一张纸被风吹动，晃晃悠悠的飘到了他脚下。

是Anakin凌乱不堪的笔迹。

“抱歉，Master ！下次带孩子们回来看你。^_−☆”

——————————————————————————————

Maul关上网页，把手里的卫生纸狠狠扔在地上，打开了自己的邮箱。

尊敬的Jedi委员会：

我要投诉*Jedi Porn* 中，Anakin Skywalker的剧情涉及炼铜情节！  
这是非常荒谬，卑鄙，禽兽不如的行为！  
请务必将他开除，令选演员与Obiwan Kenobi合作。

Ps：简历见附录。

VIP  
ID: Maul_I_Will_XX_Obiwan_Oneday


End file.
